<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How He Truly Feels by windowsmaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399557">How He Truly Feels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker'>windowsmaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pouf wasn't able to understand how one woman had changed his King so much. Then the realization hit him when he met you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaiapouf (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How He Truly Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaiapouf would never be able to understand how one woman was able to change his King as much as she had. He would never be able to understand how his King decided to keep her alive and give her time after he said there’d be no breaks. But Shaiapouf soon realized how utterly <i>stupid</i> he was for thinking that. Because he had met <i>you</i>. </p><p>You were his <i>light</i>, his <i>fire</i>, his <i>purpose</i>. He was supposed to protect the King, was supposed to be devoted to him. But you, he <i>had</i> to protect you, to serve you. You were <i>radiant</i>, you were <i>ethereal</i>, you were everything good in the world and so much more. Everything about you he adored. You were perfect in every sense, and dare he say you were so much more perfect than the King. </p><p>The moment he laid his eyes on you, he <i>knew</i> you were special. The moment your voice hit his ears, he knew he would devote as much time as he could to you. The moment your eyes met his, he knew he was in deep. Something about you struck Shaiapouf, he would find himself suddenly think about you and if you’d been taking care of yourself and what emotion you were currently feeling. </p><p>The day he had confessed to you, he fell to his knees in front of you, hands gently holding yours as he expressed how much he wanted to care for you. He was <i>beyond</i> ecstatic when you had lifted him to his feet and planted a soft kiss on his hand and said <i>yes</i>. From that day, Pouf’s only care in the world was no longer the King. He knew it was wrong, to feel so attracted and attached to you when all he should devote his time to was the King. But he couldn’t help himself, because you made him see things he may never have if not for you. You made him feel things he’d never felt before, and you made him feel <i>loved</i>. </p><p>Love wasn’t something Pouf ever considered for himself. He never thought love was an emotion he’d be able to express, because he knew he’d always be at the Kings side. God, was he wrong. He was so, so, <i>so</i> wrong. The way his heart would squeeze when your name was mentioned was such a welcoming feeling for him, the way his face would heat when he heard his name fall from your <i>perfect</i> lips, the way he felt his stomach fill with butterflies when your eyes locked with his was a series of feelings he could never get sick of. </p><p>The first night Pouf was able to spend in your arms was always at the forefront of his mind. How warm and soft your skin was against his, how gently your hands ran through his hair. He’d never be able to forget the first time your lips met his, how amazingly soft and plush they were. He’d never be able to stop thinking about the first time the words <i>I love you</i> left your lips as you had stared directly into his eyes. You were always on his mind, and he’d never complain about it. </p><p>Pouf loved you, he truly did. He cared for you just as much as he cared for the King, more than he cared for the King even. He was born to serve the King, but as his life continued he learned that he was born to be <i>loved</i>. To be loved by <i>you</i>. </p><p>You put him to ease, you made him calm. He couldn’t ever be able to repay you for changing his life, for making him realize how much more there was to life. Being with you made Pouf appreciate the beauty of the world so much more than he ever had before, and he’d never be able to get his feelings into words without feeling like he was lacking the right words. </p><p>Pouf was an affectionate man. He showered you with kisses every chance he got, his lips would be on you the second he saw you and they wouldn’t leave until he <i>had</i> to go. He made sure his arms were wrapped tightly around you every time he had to leave you. Every night the two of you got to spend together, he made sure to cuddle up next to you and never leave your side. He made sure to hold you as much as you held him. Pouf loved you, and you loved him. </p><p>There were many songs he played for you that no one else had ever heard, not even the King, as they were reserved for your ears and your ears only. There were plenty of words he’d never speak unless you were the only one in the room or the only one who could hear him. You had unlocked a side of Pouf he didn’t even know he had, and you would be the only one to ever know about it. </p><p>He could never imagine himself with someone other than you, because you were his <i>everything</i>. Though he was sworn to protect the King the second he was born, the second he met you he knew that wasn’t his only purpose. <i>You</i> were now his purpose, and it was hard for him to think about taking care of the King when you were so much weaker and in need of protection than he was. </p><p>Pouf would never admit it to the King, but he no longer felt he needed to be a member of the Royal Guard. The King was strong enough to take care of himself, and the other two were just as strong. All Pouf could ever want to think about protecting was <i>you</i>. His light, his fire, his everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>